Birthday Blues
by Roxy Leigh Blue
Summary: Everyone had forgotten her birthday, so Kagome went up to the roof of her school to think. There she meets Kakashi. Giftfic for Dark Fox 14, Happy Bday Foxy!


**Okies, this is a birthday fic for my friend Dark Fox 14 who turns 15 on December 19th. Enjoy this oneshot hun!**

_Birthday Blues._

Kagome stalked the halls of the prestigious Tatanaka High with a scowl on her face. Today was her birthday and not one person remembered. She was upset and more than a little angry at their blatant avoidance of her all day and she needed a place to cool off. Kagome made her way up the schools fire escape system and onto the roof. There was another occupant up there, but Kagome didn't care. She just needed some time to think. She walked over to the boy and sat down with her knees up, arms crossed on them and her chin on her arms, silently observing him. He looked to be about her age with silver gray hair that was styled in a weird fashion and eyes like coal.

After a few moment of silence, the boy spoke. "Penny for them." He said and offered her a stick of strawberry pocky.

"Thanks." Kagome took the stick and stuck it in her mouth. "Today's my birthday and not one person remembered. All of my friends have been avoiding me and I dunno, it just hurts you know? Me, Sango, Sakura and TenTen have been friends since preschool and I haven't so much as got a hello from any of them."

The boy nodded his head. "Yeah I can see how that would affect you. Oh, I'm Kakashi by the way." He said as he offered his hand.

Kagome took the hand and smiled. "I'm Kagome. So why are you up here?"

"Same reason as you pretty much. I come here to think or when I need to get away from the chaos of school." Kakashi said.

Kagome nodded. "That's what I love about it. Up here I can forget my worries and bask in the tranquility of the city from above."

He nodded. "So how old are you today?"

"Sixteen. I was so excited about it being my sweet sixteen, but in all honesty, it's just like every other damn year. How old are you?" She replied.

"Also sixteen, though I turned it four months ago." He said.

The pair were enveloped in a comfortable silence for several minutes. Kakashi used this time to discretely study the young woman that had interrupted his pensive time. Her cocoa brown eyes seemed to stare off into nothing and the wind whipped her midnight-coloured hair around her face. He had to admit she was pretty just sitting there. She was leaning back, resting on her palms with her legs crossed. He accidentally let out a chuckle as a butterfly landed on her nose.

She sneezed and looked to him. "What?"

Kakashi just shrugged. "You just look really cute like that is all. Tell me Kagome, have you ever been kissed before?"

Kagome invented a new shade of red before she answered. "That, Kakashi, is none of your business."

"I'm going to take that as a no." He grinned cheekily at her before reaching for her hand. He idly stroked her knuckles with his thumb and watched as her blush deepened. "Would you be offended if I told you that I thought you were very pretty and would like to kiss you?"

She shook her head furiously and tried to keep the blush for covering her entire body. "I wouldn't be offended. I'd call you a liar, but I wouldn't be offended."

He chuckled and shook his head. "Well, I can assure you I am no liar." He said as he reached out to run a finger across her cheek. With the other hand still on hers, he pulled her face around so he could look her in the eye. "May I?"

Unconsciously, Kagome's face drew closer to his. "You never know until you try." Her voice came out in a whisper.

Kakashi took this s a good sign and smiled a little before his lips descended on hers. Kagome jumped a little but didn't push him away at all. He pushed a little further into her and allowed the hand that was stoking hers to fall into place around her waist like it was made to be there. He traced the seam of her closed lips with his tongue and waited for her to open them. Her hands fell to his biceps and she opened her mouth a little, tilting her head to the side. It only lasted a minute, but to the two of then, one moment was enough. Kakashi pulled away and smiled at her. Kagome smiled back, blush still present.

He got up from his seat and rummaged through his pockets for a pen and paper. Finding some, he hastily scribbled down his number and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Call me tomorrow and maybe we can do something."

Kagome nodded and took the paper. "I will do that. Thank you Kakashi."

Kakashi nodded and headed toward the fire escape. "Happy birthday Kagome." He said as he disappeared over the edge.

XOX

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY FOXY!**

**Hope xxx**


End file.
